Swept Away
by Adevlo. D
Summary: If Sasuke wanted to play like that, then he sure as hell would too. He just didn't expect things to turn out the way they did.


**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Azul.**

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Azul & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_If Sasuke wanted to play like that, then he sure as hell would too. He just didn't expect things to turn out they way they did._

**Beta'd** by ComaWhite.X

(Song: On the Night of a Still Wind by Jena Rose)

* * *

><p><strong>Swept Away<strong>

**Part I/II:**

Soft, classical music echoed off of high ceilings, the delicate hum of a cello catching itself in fragile moulding and crooning lowly to the floorboards. The delicate notes which came from the elegantly carved violin seemed to put crowd at ease, chatting comfortably with the many people who had attended the ball.

Upon their entry to the castle Team Seven had been thrown into a world of luxury and the ball room had been lavishly decorated just for them. Well, it was in fact just for Sasuke, the handsome prick he was, as he had caught the princess's eye (what a surprise). But manners called for each of them to be honoured.

Expensive threads hung on the brick walls and pearly, marbled stairs ascended to the rest of the castle. Long black tables had been pushed to the edges of the room, their carved, sleek legs hidden by protective and pristine covers. At the head of the room the quartet sat, their clothing perfectly pressed and melodious notes called out by their masterful, gloved hands. In the wide, open space cleared of tables and chairs couples engaged in a waltz, the slow 'one, two, three' guiding their steps in a practised dance.

In the middle of the large room were the higher-ups that their latest escort's father had invited as well, dancing in their ceremonial garbs that were probably worth more than anything the guests themselves owned.

Team Seven's latest B-ranked mission was to escort the seventeen-year-old princess, Aiko, back to her father's castle. Upon meeting with her, she had – unfortunately for Naruto – recognized Sasuke as a stoic, gorgeous avenger caught up in a tragic tale, and immediately latched onto him like some sort of annoying parasite.

The whole trip there Aiko and Sasuke rode the carriage while the princess gushed on how _handsome _and _smart _and _muscular_ and _brave_ and _strong _the young Uchiha must be.

Naruto about ready to pull his hair out if she _didn't shut the fuck up._

Sai was lucky enough to be at the back of the carriage, his face showing no sign of annoyance but only that of apathy. Naruto could only imagine how Sakura was doing on the other side. Kakashi, who was at the front with Yamato, looked unaffected, reading his book as always – but the wood-user had a noticeable, frustrated throb on his temple.

It was a miracle they made it to the castle without any complications whatsoever.

It was only once they had arrived that all hell had broken loose. The perky princess had begged her father to throw a spectacular ball because her dear _Sasuke-kun _deserved it for all the pain and suffering he had to endure throughout his years with Orochimaru.

Sakura was about ready to slap the pale blond haired princess and Naruto was repeating a mantra in his head about _not _hitting girls. Even if they were absolute _bitches._

So now here they were. Well – to be more exact – here _Naruto _was. Sitting in a dark corner with his face slumped onto his hand while he watched with bored eyes as Aiko, dressed in a short silk white kimono lavishly decorated with silk screen sakura petals reaching to her knee, dragged Sasuke to the floor, who was dressed in a modest dark blue coat with a plain white formal shirt underneath, and black slacks.

Sakura was having the time of her life dancing with some guy who had jet black hair that fell down in curls and equally black eyes set in his face. Naruto's pink haired team mate wore a green kimono that reached the tops of her ankles (a little more decent if you asked him) and her bubble-gum pink hair was in a bun on top of her head, two antique chopsticks stuck in in the form of an 'X'. Her stray bangs framed her flawless face beautifully and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that such a pretty girl was his friend.

Sai was waltzing patiently with some girl he didn't care to look at while wearing a plain grey dress shirt, the hems stitched black, and dark pants. Kakashi and Yamato sat off to one side, his silver haired sensei being obviously flirted with by some women who were giggling and talking about how _hot _he looked with his mask on and mysterious, mismatched coloured eyes and how utterly _handsome _he was in his outfit and that he looked like he was packing some _fine _meat under his-

Naruto gagged and decided to divert his attention onto the wood-user.

His taichou was wearing a similar suit to Kakashi with a forest-green dress shirt and was trying but failing miserably to get a girl to dance with him. Naruto laughed but immediately shut up when Yamato unknowingly gave him his _look _without warning from across the room.

The blond, being the obvious orange-loving freak that he was, had been forbidden by Sakura to wear anything that associated with the so-called '_wretched_' colour. So now he found himself dressed in a white dress shirt with a silky blue waistcoat on top of it while a golden tie adorned his neck and laid sophisticatedly on his chest. His black trousers brushed against his solid obsidian leather dress shoes.

Stupid Sakura and her obsession with making him look _sexy_. Naruto was perfectly fine with resorting to his right hand for that!

As sorry as that sounded, it was the burning truth of his pitiful life. He knew there were girls everywhere in the elemental nation that were dying to fuck him, even some guys not to far ahead of them as well, but the thought of being sexually and emotionally intimate with someone was...was _revolting _to him.

Naruto knew he had some sort of trauma in his mind that prevented him from moving forward and getting married and having kids. He was paranoid that the one person that he would truly trust and love...would crush him.

Like _Sasuke _had.

The blond sighed for the umpteenth time that day and got up, weaving his way through the crowd toward the bar which was situated in a corner under the marbled staircase. He plopped himself down on one of the many stools and waited for the bartender to notice him, grinning happily when the old man came up to him.

"Ya got any ramen, ojii-san?" He asked the man cheekily, a slight twinkle shining in his eyes at the mention of the God-given food.

The man who looked to be around his fifties merely laughed heartily with a hand on his belly and his head thrown back. Once the bartender finally calmed down he waved the pouting blond off.

"I'll see what I can find for you, brat."

Naruto nodded and thanked him before the man went off to go find him his heavenly goodness. The leaf shinobi then turned around, putting his elbows on the table and looking out at the people dancing in sync with each other. All of them talking, smiling, and laughing at one another that it almost made Naruto feel left out.

That was when when it caught his eye.

It was momentary but he was sure he had seen something move in the shadowed parts of the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes at the figure he could barely make out, and his eyes widened when he saw something glint.

A kunai-knife.

He quickly took action, jumping up from his seat and leaving the bartender who had been in the midst of setting down his ramen, flabbergasted. Naruto swiftly swerved through the crowd of people, his eyes searching for the princess and calculating any person that looked the slightest bit suspicious. He finally found Aiko still dancing with Sasuke, oblivious to any incoming peril.

Naruto gave the young Uchiha a look and Sasuke glanced back at him worriedly in return, instinctively bringing the pale-blond headed princess close to his body. She squealed in delight and gladly clung onto him tightly.

Naruto spared him a look but kept his gaze firmly on the figure. It was most likely that the possible attacker was after the princess and part of Naruto just wanted to leave the person be, but he knew not to let his personal feelings show during a mission.

The blond thanked the heavens for Kyuubi's enhanced senses because if it weren't for the demon, he would've never been able to memorize the possible attacker's scent, which was quite refreshing if you asked him.

Suddenly, the crowd started dispersing and they seated themselves down. He could vaguely hear the princess's father make an announcement and then the people started looking at him, clapping and smiling in his direction. Naruto blinked and looked around at the crowd bewilderingly.

"What's your name, young man?" A man standing in front of the musicians announced,speaking in a rather loud voice so that everyone could hear.

"Eh...Uzumaki Naruto?" The blond said uncertainly before glancing at the ceiling quickly one last time. The attacker was gone.

_Fuck me, _Naruto groaned mentally.

"Well Naruto-san, who is going to be your partner for this amazing dance you have in store for us?"

And that's when everything made sense. The people leaving and his team mates staring at him intently. It all made fucking sense now!

They wanted him to _entertain _them with a dance! What. The. Fuck?

_Double fuck me!_

Then, just as he was about to explain to the man that everything was a horrible misunderstanding and that he could not dance for the life of him, a cool breeze tickled his side and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. An arm suddenly encircled his waist and he tensed, slowly looking up to lock gazes with golden eyes.

This was the attacker – he was certain of it! The same presence was there and the way he smelled was exactly the same scent as before. It was the smell of wet earth and cool breezes on a sunny day.

"_I'll _be his partner for tonight."The attacker's voice was husky and rich as chocolate and Naruto found himself shivering with excitement at the implications hidden within that spoken phrase.

The music began and he was roughly turned around to face his dancing partner. Snow white hair tinted with blue stood rigidly at the back, similar to Sasuke's but shorter; almost an inch away from his scalp. His parting fell on the right, giving the left side of his face more of his forehead length bangs that trailed down to the top of his ear.

He didn't know the man, but Naruto sure as hell wished he did. The stranger was alluringly dressed in a plain white dress shirt, a few buttons undone to reveal a small expanse of his tanned muscular torso. Over the dress shirt was a black collared dress jacket, which fit his dark and mysterious aura very nicely and complemented his light coloured hair.

Suddenly, music started floating throughout the room. The man above him smiled down at him, took his left hand into his and raised it up to their heads while the other one took a hold of his waist. Naruto was jerked forward and he flushed, noticing how close their bodies were as they pressed against one another.

He had never been this intimate with somebody before and, contrary to his earlier belief that it would be revolting, not to mention dangerous, it was absolutely exhilarating.

The man leaned his head down, his breath ghosting over Naruto's tanned ear as they kept a fast waltz around the room.

"The name's Azul, what's yours? Or should I just call you my cute little blond?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, but before he could retort to the man, he was forcefully spun around.

The sound of a violin playing echoed in his ears and he fought the dizziness that settled in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, giving Azul the chance to charge towards him. Naruto's eyes widened, his hands immediately coming up to defend himself from the oncoming blow that he was sure he was about to receive.

The blond was surprised to not feel an attack, but instead either side of his hips were grabbed and he was thrown into the air just as the music reached its crescendo. His body was whirling all the way up,meanwhile his body never parting from its stance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He came back down, landing heavily in Azul's arms, and just as he was about to catch his breath he was suddenly lifted by one of his thighs. His foot faced the crowd who stared on intently at them, absolutely enthralled by their display of professional-like dancing.

Sakura was practically ripping off Sai's arm as she stared at him admiringly and jealously whilst the latter had a frown on his face, trying desperately to pry her off of him. A hint of a smile was shown on Naruto's lips as he stared at a red-in-the-face Sasuke who stood next to a crying Aiko. Naruto could make out her mumbled complaints of how _they _should be the ones up there instead of them. Kakashi had finally put his book aside and was staring at them, amusement clear in his eyes. Yamato had a smirk on his lips while looking at him, his thumb and index finger rubbing at his bare chin thoughtfully.

"Naruto. Call me Naruto." The blond finally said while ripping his gaze away from his team mates.

Azul gave him a smirk as he finally dropped him to the ground, not missing a beat as he pushed him roughly by the shoulders. Naruto reflexively bent his body backward, falling on his hands before heaving his body over itself and sliding toward the crowd in a crouched position. He finally ground to a halt just as his heel was about to graze a woman's leg. Naruto grinned challengingly at Azul before running toward him and jumping high, his hands grasping the man's clothed shoulders.

"As in Uzumaki Naruto?" Azul questioned once Naruto landed softly behind him. They were back to back and they turned around to face each other once again.

"The one and only!" The blond proclaimed while raising his right arm and letting his fingertips face the ceiling. Azul slid his body away from his partner, standing away from him yet fairly close at the same time. He put his right arm parallel to Naruto's, their arms barely grazing. They started a steady almost predatory walk, circling each other as if waiting to pounce at the right opportunity.

They smiled at one another before bending their legs and attacking each other. Their hands in a slap briefly before they straightened themselves before repeating the process three times more. The audience surrounding them clapped enthusiastically and let out whispers of awe at how _magical _they looked. It wasn't long before they were waltzing quickly again, this time with a lot more passion in each of their steps.

Naruto grinned at his partner, letting his leg feel the beat of the music as it jutted out in a sensual circular motion. Azul lifted an eyebrow before putting the hand that had been on Naruto's waist to intertwine with the blond's left hand. Azul pushed him down and Naruto allowed him to do so, arching his back and dropping to the floor slowly face first.

His stomach was centimetres off the ground and his right leg was at a ninety degree angle while the other was scrunched up in an uncomfortable looking position. His right hand kept him from falling flat against the cold ground whilst his left still clutched Azul's own. He came back up with a rotation of his hips and his stomach ground against the white haired man's entire front body.

Naruto wasn't ashamed as he put his hands on Azul's chest, his head coming up to lick the man's lips, not going unnoticed by the crowd as they let out a few gasps and squeals. Naruto was quite sure he Sakura's distinctive cry amongst the clamour, and the sound of Sai's sleeve ripping at the shoulder.

The two of them shared a smile as Naruto backed away from him. Azul grasped his hands and Naruto let the tips of his feet go up, his heels digging into the ground before he let them slide over the floor. He went through Azul's opened legs and swooped right past them, his hands coming down as Azul released them to slap downwards.

Naruto put a bit of chakra in his heels to abruptly stop himself and immediately go upright, jumping as high as he could. He did a few flips in the air just for show and once he came down, Azul had an arm sandwiched between his upper arm and ribcage and another one gripping his right thigh, letting his other leg dangle on the floor momentarily.

Once the song came to it's final notes, Azul leaned over to his right, his body flush against Naruto's own as their gazes never separated. His bent leg was supporting most of their combined weight while the other one was jutted out to one side. The blond clutched at his shoulder, resting his free hand on Azul's waist.

The blond blushed as he remembered watching a little girl imitate a ballerina, and at the end of her dance she was in a position similar to this. She had explained how the partner – which at the time she did not have – was supposed to tip her over and then carry her high in the air with just his arms around her waist.

Naruto stifled his groan and a roll of his eyes. Why did he have to think of such stupid things?

The last few notes ended in a rapid pulse from the violin and the blond was left breathless and panting as he realized their proximity, their breath mingling and lips barely millimetres away, and just as Azul was about to throw caution to the wind and kiss the blond beneath him senseless there was a squeal and a shout of his name being called.

Both of them parted and stood up as the whole crowd cheered and clapped, shouting only Azul's name, ignorant to the blond's. Aiko came running up to them, throwing herself in the white haired man's arms and kissing him full out on the mouth.

Naruto stood there, his mouth wide open in a silent gasp and blue eyes wide. He felt a painful pang in his heart, and when the crowd started to come and surround them he easily slipped through them. Azul didn't even have a chance to rip the girl off of him and chase after the beautiful blond that he had just met.

The heartbroken jinchuuriki silently made his way toward his team mates, flashing them an obviously fake smile before telling them that he was tired, and was going to retire to his room tonight.

They nodded in understanding. Sasuke, noticing Naruto's odd behaviour, was about to take a step towards him, but Sai put a hand on his shoulder, letting Naruto walk grudgingly up the marbled stairs. As the young man disappeared upstairs Sasuke shrugged the hand off, scowling at the spot he had last seen Naruto's shoes.

The blond did not retreat to his room though, opting to sit on the balcony ledge that he had noticed was at the very top of the castle when he had surveyed the surroundings at midday, just before they had arrived, and mentally mapped everything out.

Thoughts of ebony hair and dark eyes contrasting with pale skin flashed through his mind. Naruto guessed the dance really did help forget about the everyday thoughts of his once-ago best friend.

"And just when I was forgetting about Sasuke." He sighed forlornly, unbuttoning his blue vest and white dress shirt, letting the white under-shirt that he had been wearing beneath his clothing show. Naruto slowly sat on the ledge, twisting his body around to let his feet dangle over the green expanse of earth that surrounded the castle.

"Is Sasuke the one with the duck-butt looking hair?"

Naruto let out a yelp and quickly jumped off the ledge, standing in an attacking position with a kunai that he had removed from his from a hostler tied to his ankle poised in front of him. He looked around, his eyes landing on the figure in the shadows. The blond growled and sat back down, not putting the weapon away but instead keeping it in his hand.

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto hissed, glaring into the stars above that were twinkling in the night sky.

"You, obviously." The voice drawled, this time sounding a bit closer than before.

Naruto glanced angrily at Azul, hiding the surprise on his face with that of irritation.

"_Don't fuck with me_." He sneered at the white haired man sitting next to him.

"I can assure you I am not fucking with you, but I would be lying if I said that I _didn't _want to _fuck_ you." Azul said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it irked Naruto to no end. Before the blond even knew what he was doing, he blindly swung a fist at the man.

It proved to be a big mistake on his part as he let out a shriek of terror, taking notice at that very inopportune moment that there was nothing there to support him but air.

He fell off the ledge.

Azul didn't hesitate to take action, quickly jumping off the ledge as well and diving in after the young man head first, boosting up his speed by squatting on the side of the ledge and pushing down. It took him a full five seconds to successfully stop the blond from performing his trademark _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ and holding him in his arms as he landed on a large bush that had coincidentally been at the bottom, his back taking the brunt of the fall.

Groans resounded through the forest near the castle as various twigs poked at their sides. They both rolled off of the bush, landing in a heap of limbs on the grass.

"Get the _fuck _off me you stupid piece of-"

"_Handsome, hunky, beautiful man_?" Azul smirked, not even making a move to get off the blond. Naruto frowned agitatedly, squirming underneath the weight on top of him.

"Fuck you, asshole." Naruto hissed, still trying to get out from the clutches of his captor.

Azul grinned, leaning down toward Naruto's lips. They were hairs width away from each other, and Naruto stilled all movement, gazing up at the white and blue haired man.

"I wasn't playing around when I said that I wanted to fuck you, and now that you've offered, I'm _gladly _going to accept it."

Naruto's lips were suddenly covered by Azul's and he let out a gasp, unknowingly letting the opportunity to let the man's tongue enter his mouth. The slick muscle licked every crevice it could find within, not leaving anything untouched. Pearly white teeth nipped at his lips and Naruto couldn't help but get caught in the moment as he wrenched his hands free from underneath himself, intertwining them in blue tinted snow white locks.

The distant sound of the music coming from the castle was the only thing heard along with their moans and pants of breath in between heated kisses. Naruto felt all the blood in his body go down to his cock as Azul rubbed one of his thighs earnestly, accidentally brushing over the tent in his pants.

"Ah..." The blond gasped in pleasure.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt the presence of another chakra right above them, and gasped.

"S-Sasuke!"

Azul stopped sucking and nipping at Naruto's tanned neck, his face hardening when Naruto called out some other name instead of his.

"Look, if this is just some type of way for you to ge-"

The white haired man stopped his speech when Naruto's blue eyes finally turned to him, a frightened look etching across his face. The blond shook his head, quickly standing up and buttoning up his clothes and straightening them out as fast as he could. Azul stood right next to him, watching the blond in befuddlement as he tried desperately to fix his clothes in a vain attempt to look presentable.

"What the hell, Naruto? We were just getting to the goo-"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, _dobe_?" A voice behind him growled out.

Azul immediately tensed but his face remained relaxed as he slowly turned around. He raised an elegant white eyebrow at the raven haired male standing before him with an intimidating aura.

"And just who the hell are you?" The white haired man asked nonchalantly, a look of pure annoyance written across his face. The Uchiha smirked, walking calmly towards his flustered blond team mate.

"I'm the dobe's team mate. Get lost." Before he could grab Naruto's arm, the blond was suddenly jerked forward, landing straight into a hard chest. A possessive arm wrapped around his waist as Azul held him close to his body – almost protectively – while he glared menacingly at Sasuke.

"Why don't you get lost so we can finish what we started without any interruptions, hm?" The white haired male smiled tauntingly at the raven. Sasuke growled in irritation.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not touch other people's belongings?"

Naruto blushed while Azul didn't even bat an eyelash, only tightening his hold around the jinchuuriki.

"Didn't _your _parents ever teach you to take care of your things before somebody else swept them away?" Azul didn't wait for a response as he vanished along with Naruto in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke was left standing there, a look of shock on his face.

Landing in his empty bedroom that he shared with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai (the princess apparently didn't have enough rooms to spare. Naruto himself thought that was a load of bullshit) was far beyond his wildest imagination. Well, at least the man had _some _decency.

"How the fuck did you-" Naruto began, staring at the other man with big eyes of wonderment.

"I'm a ninja. Well...I _used_ to be that is." Azul explained casually, talking as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Shit! Damn it! _Fuck me!_"

Naruto's mouth was hotter than a sailor's at this point. He was pulling at his wild golden locks, his eyes wide with fright and beads of nervous sweat trailing down his face. Azul smirked at the last curse, winding in arms around Naruto's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder while grinding his hips against the blond's behind.

"I would gladly. Now hold still so I can put it in-"

The white haired man had to let go of the jinchuuriki as the blond twisted around in his hold and shoved the man away, glaring furiously at Azul.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you really think I'm going to let you fuck me after what I just saw not – what, not ten minutes ago? You sucking face with that prissy princess doesn't the least bit turn me on!" The blond stomped his foot childishly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Azul blinked before laughing.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"What the hell is so funny about what I just said, bastard?" He hissed at the man, obviously annoyed and not understanding just why the other was laughing. Azul calmed his laughing down before walking slowly toward the blond. Azul cupped his cheek, tilting his head up to gaze down into his azure depths. His golden eyes glinted in the moonlight which streamed in from the large window to the left of them.

"Yeah, I might be her bitch-to-be, and I might not like it, but that doesn't mean I don't get to have my freedom before she decides to have the wedding. She knows it too, why do think she's all over Uchiha?"

"Because he's an _Uchiha._" Naruto countered grumpily. Azul smiled, caressing one of the whisker-like scars on his right cheek lovingly while his eyes softened.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I seem to be falling for you. And trust me, I'm not the type of guy who falls head over heels for just _anyone._"

"Yeah, I noticed, you bastard." The blond grumbled. The white haired man chuckled. "You're a womaniser." Naruto continued, averting his eyes to the wall behind Azul.

"I used to be up until my father hooked me up with her for the profit. Well, I still am, but then...something changed..." The blond's ears perked up at that.

"As in...?" He questioned on further, looking up at the man expectantly. Azul smiled down at him, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"You appeared with that Uchiha snob. I just couldn't take my eyes off you once you stepped inside this wretched castle. Your face was just so angelic and _innocent _that the demon inside me just couldn't resist you. _I _couldn't resist you." The hot breath that brushed against his ear made Naruto shiver in excitement.

He was leaning into the other man only to be roughly shoved onto the floor boards beneath them. His mind was in a haze as Azul wasted no time in climbing in between his legs and kissing him senselessly.

Naruto didn't know that doing _things _with an engaged man could turn him on so much. The blond grasped for Azul's right hand, both of his hands searching the fingers for a cold metal band that he knew was there since the engagement the other male had to undergo. Naruto finally managed to tug it off, throwing it somewhere far away from them as he brought his legs up and encircled them around Azul's waist.

Clutching blue tinted white locks in his hands, he arched up off the floor, moaning into Azul's hot mouth as their erections touched through layers of expensive fabric. They separated with a wet popping noise and proceeded in tearing off each others clothes. Naruto, already stripped from the waist up, growled when the zipper to Azul's pants wouldn't go down.

Azul's shirt was already on the floor along with Naruto's, and the blond's azure eyes were enraptured with Azul's lean muscles which rippled every time he flexed. The white haired man smirked, standing up from the floor momentarily to tug off his undergarments.

His throbbing cock stood proudly just an inch above Naruto's head. The jinchuuriki licked his lips in anticipation, his mouth watering and his eyes glazing over with lust. The blond's hair was suddenly grabbed and his face was tugged forward, forcing the ninja to hurriedly get on his knees. Naruto opened his lips just in time to let the engorged piece of flesh pass his pink lips and enter his mouth.

Azul let out a moan, standing completely still and in return making his muscles quiver from the restraint he had to not move his hips further, preventing himself from pleasuring his cock. Naruto relaxed his throat, not allowing himself to choke on the throbbing dick in his mouth.

Ha! He had told Sakura that the years of only swallowing his ramen would pay off!

"You've got a hot little mouth, haven't you?" Azul grunted, sweat trickling down his face and he hunched forward. The blond let out a small growl making the man above him wince and bite his bottom lip. Naruto glared up at him, his hands abruptly grabbing pale hips and sinking the dick lower into his mouth.

The white haired man let out a moan in pleasure, throwing caution to the wind and gripping the golden locks a little harder than necessary. He moved his hips slowly making the shinobi dig his fingers into the plump flesh of Azul's behind. Naruto licked and lapped up the pre-cum that dripped from the slit eagerly, the taste of it sweet on his tongue. Every time his face went down, his nose would be buried in white pubic hairs and the head of Azul's cock would push the back of his throat.

Just as the man above him was about to burst, Naruto wrenched his mouth free of the organ, licking his lips wistfully to get the musky taste of the cock and his own saliva off of his lips. Azul growled warningly before picking him up roughly by his forearms and slamming him onto the wall above the small and empty drawers beside Kakashi's bed.

Naruto glared at him as the back of his head collided with the wall. He wasn't even mad like he had originally thought he would be, instead, he was surprisingly turned on by the sudden aggressiveness the other was showing. His pants and shoes were practically ripped from his body and he was left stark naked, his legs spread open by rough calloused hands as he sat on the drawer.

He found himself blushing as the other man gazed at his thick, hard arousal with anticipation and lust glowing in his golden eyes. Overcome with a bashfulness Naruto tried to close his legs, but Azul merely stared at him sternly before putting three fingers into his mouth and coating them with his spit. The man forcefully spread apart the tan limbs and immediately inserted a digit into Naruto's hole.

The blond let out a moan, surprising Azul and even himself. Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide with shock at the slutty sound that he had produced. The man which had caused such a reaction from him merely smirked and started to thrust his long finger in and out from the puckered entrance. The foreign intrusion felt awkward inside him, though there wasn't any pain as he had anticipated.

_"Nnnngh!"_

Naruto threw his head back, hitting the wall behind him with a thud. He screwed his eyes shut and let his mouth agape, hand falling away to take in fast inhales and exhales of breath easily. Naruto arched his back away from the wall and toward Azul's muscular body and whimpered when the man above him added another finger inside him, curling them up towards his stomach.

"A-Azul..." He gasped out, bringing up a quivering hand and letting it rest on top of the man's snow white hair. Naruto entangled his fingers in the soft locks and tugged on them slightly.

"Hm?" Azul grunted while swiftly moving his hand back and forth. Naruto slowly reopened his eyes, his crystalline blue orbs hazed over with lust as he gazed up at the man he had just gotten to know not even an hour ago. The blond attempted to form words with his mouth, trying desperately to tell the other what he wanted him to do.

"_Aaah_...stick it...in...already."

Golden eyes widened in shock and Azul stopped all movement, making the blond beneath him mewl in disappointment at the lack of pleasure he was receiving. Naruto moved his ass around, trying to persuade the other man to do _something_. Azul stared down at him momentarily before swooping down and catching the shinobi's plump lips with his. He kissed Naruto tenderly, bringing his unoccupied hand to cradle the blond's nape gently to tilt his head backward.

They kissed for what felt like forever to the both of them, basking in the atmosphere of warmth that they produced for one another. Naruto had never felt so loved or so cared for in all his life and he liked it. He was so used to watching Sasuke get all the attention and appreciation that it felt nice to be on the receiving end of it all for once.

"Please..." Naruto begged once Azul separated from him. The man nodded, slipping his fingers out of the blond's entrance and taking a hold of his own member, lining the engorged organ to Naruto's trembling entrance.

The blond took a hold of Azul's shoulders, biting his lip and readying himself for the immense pain to come while trying to relax as much as possible. The white haired man smiled lovingly down at him, pushing the head of his penis slowly into him. Naruto gasped at the sudden pain and arched completely off of the wall, wrapping his tan arms around Azul's strong shoulders and moulding his body against the other man's own.

Azul placed his hands steadily on the blond's hips pushing his erection inch by inch into the tight heat as slowly and as gently as possible, his eyes narrowing as he put all his will power into restraining himself from thrusting violently into Naruto. That would hurt his lover dearly, and he certainly didn't want that.

That's when Azul's mind came to an abrupt halt.

Naruto looked up at him questioningly, wondering why the man above him had a sudden change of body tension. Suddenly, golden eyes were gazing at him lovingly and a pale smooth hand had come up to caress his whiskered cheek. Before the blond could say anything, Azul mumbled to himself.

"That's right. Your mine now."

The shinobi raised an eyebrow at that and before he could say anything a sudden grin overtook Azul's face. The man above him pushed in, sheathing his cock inside Naruto's tight heat. The blond gasped in pain, writhing away from the severe burning in his ass. Azul steadied his hips, preventing him from moving and stilled all his own movements.

"A-Azul," Naruto whispered hoarsely, glaring at him,"you fucker."

He growled, tensing all of his muscles while trying to scoot away from the searing pain. The blond arched his back and wiggled his ass slightly, trying to adjust the large organ that was splitting him open.

"You could have been a little bit gentler, you idiot." Naruto pulled the other man close to him while Azul let out a breathy laugh, puffing the blond locks curling at Naruto's nape out of place. Sweat had already accumulated on their bodies because of the extra thermal heat that they were producing in such close proximity to each other and their breathing was slightly ragged.

The white haired man pushed in further, going balls deep into the blond beauty before him and smirked almost sadistically as Naruto arched into him, letting out a throaty moan while shutting his eyes closed in mild tingling pleasure and slight pain. Azul kissed his lover's sweaty forehead lovingly, planting another one on the tip of Naruto's nose and then two more on the corners of his mouth.

Tan eyelids opened to reveal sapphire eyes and almost suddenly they started to water up. Naruto buried his face in spot where Azul's shoulder met with his neck. The blond could practically feel those golden eyes bore into his very being and then abruptly they disappeared. Strong muscular arms wrapped around him, making him feel even more smaller than he had already felt. Those same arms lifted him off the counter and Azul took a couple of steps toward one of the beds that were in the room and gently laid the man in his arms on the crisp white sheets that adorned the mattress.

Azul grabbed his hips once more and lifted him up so that the blond's ass was on top of his lap. He slid on of his hands under Naruto's shoulders and grabbed onto it from behind, letting his other unoccupied hand grip onto his blond lover's hip.

The white haired man pulled out, only leaving the mushroom head of his cock a little it inside, and then thrust in again. Naruto moaned, his hands clutching the sheets tightly as his whole body tingled from the foreign stimulation he was experiencing for the first time in his life.

Azul couldn't help but watch as the blond beneath him never tore his eyes away from his own golden ones. Not even as he continued to thrust slowly and deeply into the tight heat did Naruto ever look away. His cerulean orbs were glazed over with lust and want, and Azul simply smiled down at him and arched over, kissing his lover's cheek before burying his face into the tanned column.

The ex-ninja thrust his hips back and breathed, then without warning he thrust in more forcefully than the last time. Azul stared as his lover threw his head back, his mouth agape in a silent scream when the white haired man's thick cock hit his prostate dead on. Naruto's blue eyes rolled into his eyelids and out of sight and the man on top of the blond cursed.

"Aaaah! Oh baby! More!" Naruto cried out in pure ecstasy as his toes curled in on themselves.

It was all Azul needed for extra fuel to thrust inside Naruto's hole, not forgetting to hit that same spot once again.

"Oooh faster Azul, faster!" The leaf shinobi arched his back and rolled his hips to get more of the sparking, electric feeling to course through him. Azul obediently obliged, clutching onto Naruto's shoulder harder before pulling his cock out and slamming it back in, not stopping in his rhythmic thrusts as each time he aimed to go faster and harder.

Naruto gripped the sheets tighter and then suddenly there was a sound of a tear that echoed through the room. The man thrusting into him did not stop whatsoever. The blond let go of the ripped cloth and instead chose to place his hands on his lover's strong back, the pads of his fingers and his palm sensually touching every ripple of muscle and every crevice imaginable.

They trailed all the way up to Azul's chest and stayed there for awhile, moving slightly because of how powerfully the white haired man was thrusting inside the blond, making him lurch forward every time.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Naruto pleaded as he clung onto Azul's strong shoulders, digging his nails into the muscles bulging under the man's flesh. The white haired man grit his teeth, doing as his lover commanded to the best of his ability, and not before long there was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the room.

"Mmmm! Yes!" The blond threw his head in pure ecstasy, the force that Azul was using pounding all the way to his stomach. Naruto spread his long tan legs wider, giving more access to thrust deeper inside of him for Azul.

"Aaah!" At this point Naruto was moaning like a cheap whore.

The blond knew Azul enjoyed it immensely hearing him calling out his name.

The ex-ninja trailed his hands sensually down Naruto's sides, rounding from his hips to his buttocks and clutching them in his big rough hands and using them as leverage to push his hips harder against the inside of the blond's thighs, making his red cock go balls deep inside the quivering hole he was currently abusing.

Pre-cum was dripping furiously from Azul's cock and the white haired man knew he was about to burst, grabbing Naruto's dick in his hand and jerking it around in time with his thrusts. A wet sound resounded from Naruto's hole as Azul thrust in, making both of them even more turned on.

"A-Azul..." The blond gasped as he moaned out his lover's name, yelling out to the heavens not caring if the whole damn castle heard him as he splattered his seed all over their stomachs. His vision started getting hazy and he closed his eyes, little white spots appearing in his darkened vision. Naruto's body tingled all over and he was stricken with overwhelming pleasure which coursed through him like his natural blood.

The blond shinobi felt as if he was on Cloud Nine, but this high was unlike any other natural high he had ever experienced. This time though, he was surely addicted to the feeling.

"I love y-you, Na-Naruto!" Azul grunted in his ear, digging his sharp nails in his ass and coming inside him with a guttural moan, spilling his semen into him and filling him up past the brim. The white liquid spilled out past the pucker of his hole, some of it clinging onto the ex-ninja's cock and trailing all the way down from his shaft to his balls.

Azul rolled over to the left of Naruto where he could lean his back slightly against the wall situated his head on one of the pillows. Once he caught his breath he pulled his blond lover close to him, laying half of the shinobi's on him. Naruto wound an arm around the other man's muscular upper body build and ran his fingertips across the taught skin. The white haired man pulled the crumpled covers that had been been pushed to the side of the bed over their naked and cooling bodies.

"Just for the record..." A soft voice whispered in the ex-ninja's ear and Azul paused in his movements as his eyes widened when the next words that left his lover's lips were ones the he certainly did not expect to hear. "I think I might just be falling for you too." Naruto finished as he gave him a cheesy grin before kissing the corner of Azul's lips and laying his head back down on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

The white haired man smiled warmly after a few seconds, the words sinking in ,and pecked the blond's crown of golden hair before going to sleep himself, making sure to cover up both of them from any prying eyes.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess your gonna have to sleep in Naruto's bed, eh Yamato?" Kakashi drawled as he looked down at his only blond student that was currently cuddling a fluffy pillow to his chest.<p>

Did he forget to mention Naruto was completely naked?

To the left of the copy-cat ninja was an eagerly drawing Sai. Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms in front of him at the overly excited young man. It was only when he noticed how the man's ebony dark eyes started to roam hungrily over his blond student's tanned, semen caked body did he put the fallen covers over Naruto, shielding the boys body from the usually stoic artist's lustful gaze.

They had barely managed to trudge back to their shared room at one o'clock in the morning. All of them were very worn out and had hoped to get some sleep once they had retreated to their beds, Yamato just didn't expect to have Naruto in his cot.

"Shut up and go to sleep already, taichou!" Yamato called out as he pulled the covers over his frame, snuggling deeply into the mattress as he sighed in relief once his body immediately relaxed.

Kakashi shrugged and went to his own bed, making sure to drag Sai along with him to the younger male's own cot which was right next to his.

"Go to sleep Sai, we have to get up early tomo- I mean – today."

It wasn't long before they all fell asleep in their own beds, well almost in their own beds, and were evenly breathing, but not even an hour had passed when bright blue eyes blinked open in the dark night, practically glowing as he looked around for his lover because he could not seem to get a hold of him when he groped around the bed with his hands.

Naruto's eyes watered slightly when he found no warm body next to him.

Azul had left.

And the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach told him that the man wasn't coming back any time soon.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I will admit readers that Azul technically does not belong to me, but the name idea does. I take no credit for Azul whatsoever. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and please review! Also, the next chapter to Unexpected Rebound should be out soon so just hold on a bit longer kay? <strong>

**Beta'd** by ComaWhite.X


End file.
